


Congealed

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Series: The Gore Collection [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Decapitation, Gore, Guro, M/M, Necrophilia, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany loves Italy, so why would something like this stop him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congealed

Germany slid his gloved hand through the matted and slightly moist brown hair. How he loved Italy, even like this, but now he could finally express it without being bombarded by so much confusion and embarrassment that he would freeze up. He lifted Italy’s face close and kissed the cooling lips tenderly, then with increasing passion until he dipped his tongue into the slackened mouth and explored the soft wet recess, running it over the sharp little bumps of molars, the slight point of the canines, the smooth flat surface of incisors. The saliva had become thick and a little bitter with death, but he did not care. He had loved this man for as long as he could remember, and he would be damned if a strange texture would bar him from expressing that.

He felt himself becoming hard as he explored the smaller man’s relaxed mouth. He stopped for a moment and gently set Italy’s head aside in order to remove his gloves. He really wanted to fully experience his soon-to-be-lover, and that just was not possible with the offending material in the way. After he had set the gloves aside, stacked neatly, he returned to his long-time friend and lifted his pale face closer to send soft little kisses across the cheekbones and over his half-lidded and unmoving eyes. As he slid his tongue over the salty eyeball his left hand traveled down to the place where Italy’s head had been severed from his body, tickling the bone, veins, and gristle that hung there. The blood was thick and turning a little brown from the open air, he noticed. He held the head in his right hand, watching as his fingers explored the wet area to slip up into the esophagus with ease. He pulled them out and stared at the thick globs of clotted blood that hung from his fingers in long strings before slipping them into his mouth and sucking them clean. If only Italy could know how fantastic he tasted, even being as stale as he was.

The blonde man tipped the head a little, bringing it closer to his mouth. He wanted to savor the flavor just a little more before it became unhealthy, so he slid his tongue from between his lips and ran it in a gentle circle over the loose flesh of the esophagus and back to tap over the bony remnants of a spine. The bone was cooler than the flesh, and did not taste as good. He went back to the clammy flesh, slowly sucking the congealed blood from an errant artery that hung lifelessly in the open. The blood had a gelatin-like texture, he decided, as he ran it across his tongue and squished it against the roof of his mouth. It was a much deeper red than living blood, to the point that it seemed to be on the way to turning brown. Licking his lips with a little smile, the German slowly unzipped his fly and flipped his button open and pulled his erection out into the stagnant air. Taking a moment to figure how it was all going to work, he turned Italy’s head this way and that before coming to a decision. Slipping a finger into the throat, he moved the spine back (as to not poke himself with it) and tried pushing the head of his member into the open hole. It worked exactly as he had planned, and he shuttered in pleasure as he slid himself inside of the dead man’s neck.

It was not as warm as he would have liked but seeing Italy’s dead eyes staring up at him glassily made up for it; he was just so cute, even in an embarrassing position like this. He slowly began to slide it up and down over himself, letting out a shuddered little groan of pleasure as he felt the tip of his penis poke the Italian’s soft pallet and the tender little uvula push up against his urethral opening. The spine was adding just enough pressure to make it feel tight without being painful. He relished in the sloppy squishing noises that came from the now-cold neck as he brought the head up and down over himself, shuddering in pleasure. How embarrassed Italy would have been to know something so humiliating and silly was being done to him. Germany could just picture the light pink of a blush staining the man’s cheeks to hear of it, the stuttering sound of his effeminate voice as he “veh~ veeeh?!”ed away while trying to hide his reddened face. There was no hiding it now, and Germany cracked a smile at the knowledge that he was making the careless little man watch what was happening.

Their gazes locked, one dead and glassy while the other shined with invigorated life and warm love, Germany slammed the head down over himself a couple more times and came, almost laughing when his hot spunk splashed up into Italy’s cold mouth and up into his nose to drip out slowly. Waiting a moment for himself to soften, he pulled out and watched his seed drip from the stretched throat in interest. He lifted the head to his face to lick the spend from blue lips then dip his tongue inside to kiss the lax mouth passionately, enjoying the flavor of his hot cum mixed with that strange, stale flavor of old blood and thickened saliva. When he pulled back he swallowed all that he could lap out of Italy’s mouth, and then leaned in one more time to lick the white liquid that had spilled from small nostrils, going as far as to poke his tongue up into the small and cold caverns to enjoy the two salty flavors that had mixed in harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I make no money from the writing or distribution of this work of literature. This is a work of fiction, any resemblance to the life of any persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.


End file.
